My flash back as a baby.
Last night, Mom Athena brought out my scrapbook. She showed it to me, it was something that I hadn't seen in a long while. It had been put together when I had been born. As I listened to my mother (the woman who stepped in and became my mom), my mind flashed back to when I was a tiny baby. I was left in a bassinet at the hospital, when a handsome blond man who carried himself majestically and had a glow that was as warm and loving as the sun came along. He went to the maternity nurse, and she was impressed. "May I help you, sir?" She was in shock. Apparently, as Mom Athena told me, that hospital had no clue about a Greek God coming down to Earth, much less to a maternity ward. "I am looking for my son," he said kindly. "Oh, yes," she said, "your name?" "Apollo," he said, "Phoebus Apollo" "All right, Mr. Apollo," she said, slightly taken aback, "I'll find your child." "Thank you," he said. The nurse then brought me to Dad. Dad was in awe. "That's him," he said softly to the nurse, "that's my son." "He is your little boy, and he is quite adorable," the nurse said, "I was wondering, as he was left here alone in a bassinet, where is the mother?" "I have no idea," Dad said, "but I am here to take care of him." The nurse gave me to him. Dad whispered softly, "Don't you worry, my son. I will always take good care of you. I do love you with my heart." After all that was done, Dad quickly disappeared and took me with him. He instantly appeared in the midst of the great hall. The Pantheon was taken aback. Zeus and Hera were astonished. Artemis was awestruck. Even Leto, my grandmother, was shocked. They saw me, wiggling in Dad's arms. Instantly everyone gathered around. "I want you all to meet my son," Dad said softly. Everyone in the Pantheon was awestruck. "He's so adorable," Hera said softly, as she looked at me in my blanket. I felt Hera's gaze fall on me. I knew, deep inside, that I passed muster with her. "He's so tiny," Hebe, my cousin, said. She was the goddess of eternal youth. "But he is also very adorable." "I think he's adorable too, Hebe," Aunt Artemis said softly, "he's very small right now, but he will grow up to be big." Aphrodite came up, "Oh, he's so cute," she said. Her husband, Hephaestus came in, being held up by his gold and silver robots. "He's a good strapping young lad, Apollo," he said, his kind blue eyes sparking, "he's got the look." "I see a good soldier in him," Ares said softly, unusual for him. "He will not be a soldier, not if I can help it," Athena said sardonically, she and Ares had never got along, "he will have a lot of wisdom and knowledge. He will be as good of a strategist as I am for I will teach him all I know." Ares glared at his half-sister, but Zeus glared hard at Ares. "Tread carefully," he warned Ares. "Let's see my grandson, Apollo," he said. Zeus looked at me. I was asleep in my blanket. "He's got the look of greatness in him, Apollo," Zeus said, "I can tell." "Does he have a name, yet, Apollo?" Hestia asked. "Not yet," Dad said, "I've not thought of one." "Well, I have one," Iris said. Iris was the goddess of the rainbow, "Maybe Sparkle?" Dad smiled, but he shook his head. "I don't think so, Iris," he said, "but a good name, as he DOES sparkle." Hermes, the messenger of the Gods, laughed mischievously, "How about Alfonse?" Artemis shot him a look, although she was amused as everyone was by Hermes and his quick wit, "No," she said, "that name doesn't fit my new nephew." Hestia said softly, "How about Georgio?" Dad smiled at his aunt. "I like it, personally, Hestia," he said, "but I don't see him having Georgio as a name." Leto looked at me, "How about Laton? The male version of my name." Artemis smiled, "Mother!" she said. Athena called for calm, "Maybe this will do," she said wisely, "how about Phoebus?" Everyone was quiet. Dad was quiet. "I love it, Athena," Dad said. Artemis smiled quietly, "I agree, Athena," she said, then she looked at me, "Welcome to Olympus, your new home, Baby Phoebus. I am your Aunt Artemis." My first year in Olympus was eventful. Dad placed me in a warm bassinet with pictures of sunshine, and my room which would remain mine through my years, was beautiful. Iris chose the colors and painted the room with such beauty and vivid colors. Hera brought me a warm blanket; Hestia placed a small hearth in the room, and she personally lit it at night. Artemis made me a silver rattle from one of her silver arrows; Hephaestus made a little throne for me in my room. It grew as I did. After everyone left, Dad held me close to his chest and he rocked me. "I love you, my little son," he said gently, "and I will not let you come to harm." He rocked me to sleep and sang softly as Athena, Artemis and Demeter came to watch. I returned to the present. I looked at Athena. "He really did a great job, you did also," I said. Athena smiled, her gray eyes sparking, "I know we did, my dearest," she said, "and you turned out wonderful. What do you and Chris have planned for the day?" "Not sure, Mother Athena," I said, "he and I are going to practice Archery. Dad is going to teach us." "OK," she smiled, "have fun." "I will," I smiled. I was really blessed.